


The Power of Teamwork

by bookdragon9113



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Archer Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance Smart, Rebel Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookdragon9113/pseuds/bookdragon9113
Summary: Lance is a rebel leader against the Galra Empire.  He was captured when he was five and kept as a prisoner for five years. Lance had been on his own, at the small age of 10, since escaping and he gathered friends, slowly building up the Shadow Archers, a force that is well known throughout the Galaxy, though no one knows their faces.  Then, one day, Voltron asks to have a meeting with the leader of the Shadow Archers for a possible alliance.When Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk find the Yellow on Earth and get sent into space, they did not expect to meet aliens of an extinct race or be chosen to be the Paladins of Voltron.  They've been doing fine on their own, but they still needed to find the Blue Paladin.  Princess Allura of planet Altea gets word of the Shadow Archers, a rebel force that had come up while she was in her 10,000-year sleep.  Wanting to form an alliance with them, she contacts the rebel group and requests that the Paladins of Voltron meet with their leader.





	1. First Meeting

Allura was worried about the Paladins. They were having a hard time keeping up with all of the Galra attacks. They need the Blue Lion's Paladin soon in order to form Voltron. The only problem was that nobody knew where they were. Luckily, Allura overheard one of the locals at their last mission to find the Blue Paladin talking about the Shadow Archers. She wanted to find more people to help until the Blue Paladin was found. That's where she was right now with Coran, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk.  
"Coran, did you find the rebel group's signal?" Allura asked her royal adviser.  
"Yes, would you like me to patch through a video transmission?" The orange haired man asked.  
"Yes, thank you. Paladins, to your stations, and look professional," the Princess commanded.  
The Paladins followed her orders and took a stance at their assigned stations before Coran sent a video transmission. The group held their breaths as they waited to see if the rebel group would answer.  
Luckily, a couple seconds later, a figure with a blue cloak on that covered the top half of their face showed up on screen.  
"State your name and business," the figure, man by the sound of his voice, instructed.  
"I am Princess Allura of Altea, this is Coran, my royal advisor, and these are the Paladins of Voltron. I have called to see if we could meet with your leader about forming an alliance. We are both after the same goal and I think it would be beneficial for both of our groups," Allura answered in her royal like manner.  
"If this is a trick of any sorts, we will not hesitate to attack. Meet us at these coordinates in 30 dobashes. If you are a dobash late, we will leave," the man stated then disconnected the transmission. A minute later, Coran pulled up the coordinates to a planet close by.  
"Those guys mean business," the Yellow Paladin remarked.  
"They are a rebel group constantly on the lookout of Galra that could attack, so yes, Hunk, they mean business," the Green Paladin deadpanned.  
"Geez, Pidge, no need for the sarcasm," Hunk raised his hands in surrender.  
"Shiro, make sure that you are all ready to land in 20 dobashes," the Princess ordered the Black Paladin.  
"Yes, Princess," Shiro replied.  
Like he said that he would, Shiro made sure that the rest of his team was ready to land by the time Allura called them back to the control room. Everyone looked at the planet as they descended. They all noticed that there was a lot of beaches around. They also noticed that there was a lot of blue on the planet. When the castleship landed, the Paladins could see a few of the rebels waiting with their blue hoods up, covering their faces, bows and quivers on their backs, and arms behind their backs. The leader was standing in front of them all.  
"Okay, everyone down," Shiro instructed.  
They all followed him as the doors opened up. They slowly approached the group.  
"Hello, my name is Shiro, I'm the Paladin of the Black Lion. This is Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion, Pidge, Paladin of the Green Lion, and Hunk, Paladin of the Yellow Lion. You already met Princess Allura and her royal advisor, Coran," Shiro introduced team Voltron. "We wish to form an alliance with you."  
"Yeah, you already said that. Let's get this going, I have to get back to HQ," the leader said. What surprised the Paladins was how young the leader sounded. "How does this thing usually go?"  
"Well, is there any ritual or something that you guys have?" Allura asked.  
"¿Tenemos algún ritual?" The leader said to the person to his right.  
"No que yo sepa," the man answered.  
The Paladins were even more shocked as they realized that they were speaking Spanish, a language only spoken on Earth.  
"¿No podemos hacer algo? Esta alianza podría ser importante. Además, son humanos. No he visto a otro humano dentro, no sé cuánto tiempo," the leader spoke in rapid fire Spanish.  
"¿Podemos confiar en ellos?" the other said in equally fast Spanish.  
"Siento que podemos, ¿por qué?" The leader said.  
"Yo digo que los traemos de vuelta a HQ y hacemos un ritual allí," the other man replied.  
"Okay, we'll send you the coordinates and you're going to meet us at HQ. We'll finish out this process there," the leader spoke up in English.  
"Great, we will see you there," Allura smiled.  
The Shadow Archers then walked back to their ship and left. The Paladins then did the same.  
"Allura, they were speaking Spanish, a language only spoken on Earth, as far as I know," Pidge pointed out.  
"Yeah, and the leader's voice sounded like a human's," Keith also inputted.  
"We will see when we get there," Allura finalized.  
Coran set the coordinates and Team Voltron was off. Little did they know that the once sleeping Blue Lion was now awake and she was calling out to her Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in order of how they appear in the chapter and are translated from Google Translate so I'm sorry if they are wrong.
> 
> 1\. Do we have a ritual?  
> 2\. Not that I know of.  
> 3\. Can't we do something? This alliance could be important. Also, they are human. I have not seen another human since I don't know how long.  
> 4\. Can we trust them?  
> 5\. I feel we can, why?  
> 6\. I say we bring them back to HQ and we do a ritual there.


	2. The Shadow Archers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins see the Shadow Archers' HQ and actually meet the leader himself.

The team quickly reached the Shadow Archers' HQ. The leader had already arrived and was waiting with the same two Archers who had come to the original meeting. There were also other Archers milling about all wearing the same armor, cloak, and weapons. Team Voltron quickly got off of the castleship and stood in front of the leader.  
"Welcome to HQ," the leader greeted. He then turned around and started to gesture to various buildings stating what they were. "Over there in the bunkhouse. That's where the new recruits stay. Next to it is the washhouse, pretty self-explanatory. Showers are there as well as the clothing wash bins. There are bathrooms throughout the camp. Across the from us directly are the classrooms where the younger ex-prisoners get taught basic educational skills, and it's also where the new recruits get trained. The building by that is the senior building. It's for the men and women who have been here for a while and don't go out into battle anymore. They stay here and look after the base while I'm away. Then there's the housing for the older men and women who are still fighting. The higher ranks, if you will. Finally, where we're going, the heart of the camp. This is where we run everything. This is also where I stay and the cafeteria is located. Don't wander off without someone with you. Also, don't touch anything."  
The paladins and the princess (Coran stayed behind to look after the castle) followed the leader into the biggest building. It was bustling with activity. There were many people eating and others were at computer screens.  
"You came just in time for supper. You're welcome to eat if you'd like. We aren't going to start the alliance process until after supper's over anyway," the leader stated, making his way to the line.  
As the leader walked into the cafeteria, the group with him was surprised to see anyone he walked by saluting him. It was very obvious that the leader was well respected and looked up to. They all got their food, which consisted of what tasted like meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. Supper was eaten with the leader talking with his men and the team all conversing together.  
"I'm telling you guys, the leader has to be human. This is meatloaf if I ever saw it. And they were speaking Spanish. How do you explain that?" Hunk argued.  
"I don't know but it looks like they are done and waiting for us," Allura said while standing up.  
"Follow me," the leader said.  
They all followed the leader down a series of hallways. They then came upon two large doors with two Archers standing guard. They opened the doors for them as the leader approached. Inside there were various bows of different designs. In the center of the room was a beautiful blue bow with intricate swirls all up and down the wood. The leader walked up to the bow and gently picked it up. He held it with confidence and familiarity. He then looked at the doors and gestured something that caused the guards to close the doors.  
"This bow has helped me in many situations. It has been our symbol for what we fight for. It's sacred to us. Please, each of you, place your right hand atop the wood," the leader instructed as he held out the bow.  
The paladins all obeyed. they gently placed their right hands on the wood.  
"Please repeat after me," the leader said. "I swear to protect the Shadow Archers and not give away the identities of the Archers as long as I shall live."  
"I swear to protect the Shadow Archers and not give away the identities of the Archers as long as we shall live," all of the team Voltron members repeated in unison.  
"Great, now, you have sworn, I can show you my face along with all of the others," the leader said while putting the bow back. He turned back around and swiftly took his hood off.  
Underneath the hood was a seventeen-year-old Cuban boy. He had shortish brown hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a creamy mocha color. The paladins could all see the obvious two scars that ran from the bottom of the boy's left chin to his eyebrow. There were also little scars that littered his neck and disappeared under his shirt.  
"Hello, I'm Lance, and I can't believe you guys are human too," Lance smiled and dazzling smile.  
The paladins were all too shocked to say anything. They just kept staring. They were broken out of their trances, however, when the doors were slammed open and one of the men that were with Lance originally came running in. Seeing that their identities were now safe, he wasted no time in taking off his hood and quickly talking with Lance.  
"We have an incoming Galran ship coming. What is our course of action, sir?" The man stated.  
"Who's on security?" Lance questioned going straight into leader mode. He started to walk out at a brisk pace with the other following. Something that all of the Paladins noticed was that all of the Archers had long legs. This made it to where they were out of the room and down the hall before the Paladins could even comprehend what was going on. As soon as they did, they all ran to where the main room was located. There they found many of the Archers gearing up for battle with various bows and arrows being handed everywhere. Lance was among those who were gearing up. Shiro ran over to Lance and asked, "What's going on and how can we help?"  
"There's an incoming Galra cruiser. I don't know how they found us though because nobody besides you guys knows about this location. I need you to get in your flying lions and fight from the skies. We'll take care of the ones who come down here," Lance explained then turned sharply on Shiro and the rest of the team, "don't, and I mean don't, let any of my men and women here who aren't fighting get hurt!"  
"We won't. We'll protect them with our lives," Keith stepped up.  
Lance nodded at the raven-haired boy and ran after his men and women who were waiting at the door. Lance ran up to the same man who had informed him of the attack and asked, "Are all of the Seniors and the Children safe?"  
"Yes, sir," the man answered.  
"Good, now, Wolf, we're going straight, Bear, you're going to the right, Lion, to the left, Shark, you sneak around and attack from behind. Voltron is going to be helping form the skies. No Garla is to be left alive. We need to make sure that our location stays hid, and keep your hoods up. Protect your identity at all costs," Lance ordered.  
Then, everyone left to go to their assigned positions. The Voltron Paladins all left to their lions. Everyone was ready to attack when all of a sudden, the Blue Lion burst out of her hangar and toward Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try and update as quick as I can but I'm am busy with school and stuff. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Blue Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns how to pilot the Blue Lion in the heat of battle.

All Lance could do is watch as the magnificent blue beast came and landed right in front of him. This had been why he had felt this pull toward the Castle when the Paladins landed. However, Lance knew that there was no time for him to hesitate. He ran in the lion's already opened jaws and right to the pilot's seat. The comms came to life and the voices of the others met his ears.  
"Wow, we finally found the Blue Paladin. Welcome, Lance. I think that you'll be able to figure out this flying thing quickly enough. Right now, we need to get going," Shiro said.  
"Okay," Lance answered. He then turned on his comms that connect with his team's, "Change of plans, Yulik, you will lead the team while I help from above. You know the plan, don't mess it up and don't die."  
"Yes Sir," Yulik answered and everyone was off.  
For Lance, flying the lion was quite easy. He was able to hear her voice telling him what to do and Lance was already trained in flying many different types of aircraft. Push the left thruster, now the right. Press the left button on the dashboard. Full throttle and turn right. The battle raged on with the lions in the sky taking down ship after ship, and the troops of the ground taking out sentries left and right. Lance couldn't believe how easily they were able to get rid of the Galra. None of his people got hurt and there was very little destruction of the base.  
Everyone landed and met up to debrief.  
"Lance, obviously, you are the Blue Paladin. Would you like to come with us and be a part of team Voltron?" Allura questioned once they were all gathered.  
"I would, I want to do everything I can to take out the Galra, but I have me people here. They need me to protect them and lead them. We have a system that works and I can't say exactly what my leaving would do. Is there any way we can figure something out so that I can stay here and still fight with you?" Lance replied.  
"Maybe," Pidge spoke up, "he can stay here with the Blue Lion and we can call on him if we need him. The lions travel at great speeds and Allura could always open up a wormhole if needed. That way Lance can stay here, and we would have a home base that we could rely on if we need to stock up on supplies or just need a rest."  
"That could work, so long as that's okay with Lance," Shiro nodded looking over at the rebel leader himself.  
"That would definitely work. Yulik, gather whatever supplies that the Paladins need. I need to go check on the base, see how everyone is doing," Lance commanded and walked off.  
All Lance could think about was how much his life was about to change. He was so used to order and having a set system. Then the Paladins showed up and they changed all of that. He wasn't mad, for had they not shown up, he never would have found out that he was the Blue Paladin. He was just, dare he say, scared of what was to come. The Galra having word of the Blue Paladin's existence, there was a higher chance of danger that could come to they innocent people he protects. There are families on the base that he has to make sure stay safe and fed and have roofs over their heads. Now he has to worry about being called into battle at any second. Lance just wanted to make sure that the rebels that are on the base and the other innocent people in the universe stay safe and that the Galra are taken down once and for all.  
With that last thought, Lance entered the came with his head held high and offered assistance wherever he could while shouting out orders for others to help as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a rather short one. I will try to update more frequently but I still have school and it will be a little difficult. Thanks.


End file.
